Dear Crush
by crazychickthatdigscrazychicks
Summary: Has the case of madison rayne's secret crush been solved? Or will this leave more questions than answers? Please read and review
1. the letter

Dear Crush

_Dear crush, I been watching you very closely for the past couple of weeks. And have to say, you're a really amazing wrestler. I always had this fantasy that I was in the ring with you (alone of course), and that we had a romance candle lit dinner for the two of us. We talk, have a few laughs, and then you would lean in a give me a sweet, long, passionate kiss. If you get this letter and the feeling about me as I do about you, maybe this can be our first date._

_ Forever yours,_

_The queen bee, Madison Rayne_

I finish writing the letter with glee in my heart. Today was the day I would show this to the person I was in love with. I would lay all my cards on the table and tell her how I feel.

As I walked out of the knockout's locker room, I bumped into her, the hardcore country herself, Mickie James.

"Watch where you're going, princess." Mickie told her.

"I'll do whatever I want, and I'm not a princess, I'm a queen." Madison said as she walked off.

Mickie watched as the self-proclaimed "queen bee" of TNA walk off, she noticed there was a letter on the floor. As she picked it up and read it, her eyes couldn't believe what she was seeing. One thought set in her mind.

"Madison Rayne is in love with me." Mickie whispered to herself.

She didn't know what to do about this. Of course, she always had feelings toward women and, hell, even toward Madison. But love was a totally different thing.

She knew at least she needed to talk to someone about this, so she calls up the one person who could help her.

**On the phone: **

"**Hello"**

"**Hello Tara, this is Mickie." **

"**Hey Mickie, what's up?"**

"**Can I come over to your house to talk to you about something?" **

"**Sure, see you in a few minutes**

"**Ok, bye" **


	2. i don't know what to think anymore

I don't know what to think anymore

It's been a couple of minutes since I called Tara; I was just pulled up to her driveway. As I walked up to her front door, I start to feel more nervous for what I was about to tell her. I rang the doorbell, still thinking about if this a good idea to tell her about Madison. But, it was too late to back down, seeing Tara in front of me with a big smile on her face.

"Hey Mickie, what did you want to talk about?" Tara asked nicely.

"It's something private, can I come in?" Mickie asked.

"Sure" Tara said, jestering her to the living room couch.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" Tara asked.

"It's about… Madison Rayne." Mickie finally confessed.

"Ugh, that queen bee wannabe, what did she do now, do you need me to beat her ass?" Tara asked, already getting ready to give Madison a beating.

"No, it's not that, I've found out something about her. But, if I tell you this, you can't tell anybody this, especially Madison, ok." Mickie begged.

"Of course, Mickie" Tara ensured her.

Mickie handed her the letter she found, and by the look on Tara's face, she had the same reaction as Mickie did.

"Where did you find this?" Tara asked with shock still in her voice.

"I was walking around backstage, when I bumped into Madison. We had our usual bitch session and she walked off. Then, I found this on the floor as she left." She told her the story.

"So, why do you want my help?" Tara puzzled on the fact that Mickie told her all this.

"Because, I know you and Brooke Tessmacher are together and everything and I know you had a history with Madison yourself, so I want some advice about what should I do." Mickie confessed.

"Well, with my experience with Madison is that she really is a sweet girl at heart, it's just sometimes hard to get to that place with her letting her guard down. But that's just my experience with her; it can be totally different from yours. You know, if you have feelings for her to." Tara said sweetly.

Now I was more confused than ever about this, Madison had feelings for me, Tara talking greatness upon her, and maybe actually considering the fact that Madison Rayne can be a good person. I don't know what to think anymore.


	3. a good night's sleep

A good night's sleep

Madison was in her living room at her apartment, thinking about what happened within the day. How she was going to get that letter she wrote to her secret crush the next day in her locker. She had all these big plans in her head about how she would response. Or if she would even feel the same way.

"Oh, this is a stupid idea, I mean; I'm Madison Rayne for god's sake. She the most athletic, talented, beautiful woman in women's wrestling today. I'm not worthy to be with someone like her." She thought in her head.

"I should just cut my losses and tear up that letter, to save myself from further embarrassment." She finally convinced herself.

She was going through her purse that she last left the letter, when she realized that it wasn't in there. She started to panic and dump the contents of her purse onto the table, in a mad search for the letter.

"Ok, I know that it can't be far away… think, Madison, think."

The impact zone, that's the last place I've seen it. But, it's probably closed down by now. All I can do is find it in the morning and hope to god, nobody reads it.

For now, she had to go to bed and hope for the best in the morning. She got to her room, pulled back the covers and hopped into her bed. Soon enough, her eyelids grew heavy and she had fallen asleep.

**In Madison's dream:**

**Her theme music was playing in the impact zone, and she was walking from the top of the ramp into the ring, waiting for her challenger. But as she looked around at the stands, there was no one there.**

**Then, something snapped her out of her train of thought. The theme song of the hardcore country herself, Mickie James. She done her usual skip down the ramp and into the ring, with a look that Madison had never seen before in her. One of lust in her eyes.**

Meanwhile, across the other side of the city, Mickie James is already in her bed, fast asleep.

**In Mickie's dream:**

**I was standing across the ring from the killer queen herself, Madison Rayne. We did our usual one upping each other. Until, she tries to hit me with her signature move, the Rayne drop. Until I ducked out and did a move that I haven't done in years, the long goodnight kiss. But instead of kicking her midsection after the kiss, but her lips were so soft, I couldn't break away. The kiss deepens more and more until we were both on the mat. We broke away from some air, until I hear the words…**

"**I love you, Mickie" **

"**I love you too, Madison" **


	4. coincidence i think not

Coincidence… I think not

The next day, everyone was at the impact zone, getting ready for tonight's show. The knockout's locker room was full with women, gossiping and hairspray. Madison was on the search for the letter and Mickie was on the search for Madison. All morning, Madison looked everywhere for the letter, but it never turned up. So, she decided to ask some of the knockouts. But, there was only one person in the knockouts division that actually would help her.

"Gail, I need to talk to you." Madison said, pulling the first ever knockout's champion toward her.

"Sure, Madison, what do you want?" Gail asked.

"Have you seen a letter anywhere near here?" Madison tried not to seen too suspicious.

"No, why do you ask, what's going on?" Gail now turning from questioning to concern.

"It's nothing, don't worry about it." Madison tried to cover her tracks.

"If it wasn't important, then you would have said anything about it. Come on, you can tell me anything, I'm your bff remember."

"Fine, but you got to promise me you won't judge me about it."

"The letter I'm trying to find is a love letter that I wrote… and" Madison was trying to finish until Gail cut her off.

"OMG, is it for that guy you been crushing for months. Thank god, I thought you would never tell him. And that reminds me, you never told me who that was anyway." Gail said.

Even though Madison shared pretty much everything with Gail, hair products, tanning lotion, gossip magazines, even secrets. But some secrets are way too big to tell anybody, even her best friend.

"Well, that's the thing, I can't find the letter I wrote and I'm afraid that someone has read it already." Madison confessed.

"Well, I haven't seen it, but when I do, I'll let you know."

"K, thanks"

As Madison was walking out of the locker room, she walks right into … Mickie James.

"We gotta stop meeting like this, queen wannabe" Mickie teased.

"Watch where you're going and maybe we wouldn't have to do this every time." Madison snapped at her.

"Or maybe you should watch what you leave lying on the floor for whomever to pick up." Mickie playing mind games on Madison.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Think about that long and hard, little miss queen, because I think we both know the answer to the question." Mickie said walking off as she turned back to blow her a kiss.

Did that just happened? Did Mickie James just flirt with me? I must be losing my mind. Maybe it's a coincidence…


	5. the best and worst kept secret

Cats out of the bag

After the confrontation that Madison and Mickie had earlier, Madison has been looking for Mickie to ask her what she might know about the letter. When she did find her, they were in the knockout's locker room, alone.

"Ok, what the hell was that in the hallway, James?" Madison said, trying to use her bitchy ways for a cover.

"I don't know what you're talking about Madison, I was just being friendly." Mickie still teasing her.

"Friendly, my ass, I know you know what I'm trying to find from here, and if you have it, I'm going to...to" Madison stumbling on her word, so flustered.

"And what if I do have it and already read it, what are you going to do about it." Mickie having the same attitude as Madison has.

"This."

It wasn't before long that Madison pulled Mickie by her hips into a sweet little peck on the lips, until Mickie deepened it to make it a really steamy kiss. They broke away for some air between them, looking into each other's eyes with love.

Meanwhile, all the wrestlers and knockouts were in the café area. Most people were minding their own business, talking to their friends and getting something to eat. Brooke tessmacher and her girlfriend, Tara, were talking about the latest topics.

"I still can't believe that I won the KO title." Brooke said, absolutely glowing about it.

"Yep, and the great part about it is that you did it by yourself, nobody can take that away from you." Tara said proudly to her girlfriend.

"Awww, thanks boo." Brooke said with a quick kiss of the lips.

"Everyone is behind you 100%, me, velvet, Mickie…" Tara got cut off by brooke.

"Speaking of which, how is Mickie, I haven't seen her in a while."

"She good, actually she visit me yesterday, asked me for advice."

"About what"

"Well, if I tell you, you can't tell anyone else, ok?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"Mickie found a love letter on the floor, and she wanted my advice about what she should do."

"Who is it from?"

"Madison Rayne"

Now Brooke had her mouth wide open right, totally speechless.

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah, I told her about my experience with Madison Rayne, and that if she wanted to be with Madison, she should."

"Well, I just hope she's happy at the end of the day."

As the girls get up and go back to the knockout's locker room, but from the back in the hallway stood Gail Kim, who hear every bit of the conversation.

**I want to thank all the people who have been sending me reviews. You guys are awesome. And let me hear if my storyline with Madison's crush is better than what TNA has done with Madison and Earl Hebner.**


	6. Playing games

Playing games

A couple of months later, Madison and Mickie have been seeing each other, going on dates, make out sessions, and spending quality time with each other. But, as their relationship blossomed, Madison's relationship with her best friend, Gail Kim, had a seriously been scarred. The more time Madison spends with Mickie, the more Gail was really considering the rumors going around about Madison and Mickie. One week, Madison and Gail were in the knockout's locker room, talking about what they're going to do for the weekend.

"Well, I'm thinking we can have a girl's night out, you know, you and me, hitting the clubs, drinking shots, it would be fun." Gail offered the idea to Madison.

"I don't know, I mean, I think I have plans on that night." Madison tried to think of a good excuse.

"What do you need to do?" Gail questioning her best friend.

"I… um… I need to take legend to the vet." Madison making up some complete lie about her dog.

"And that takes all night?"

"Yeah."

At this point, Gail was getting frustrated. All she wanted from Madison was to tell the truth. That Madison was going out with Mickie. Of course, Gail knew a couple of months prior about the relationship, but the fact that her best friend wasn't telling her this, it hurts her.

"Ok, Madison, when are you really going tell me what going on?" Gail sounded almost offended.

"Tell you about what?"

"That you and Mickie are in a relationship."

The look on Madison's face was shocked. She didn't know how Gail found out or even how she is going to explain this to girl. So Madison went what she knew best, deny, deny and deny.

"What… I would never go out with Mickie, you know that."

"I don't know what to think anymore, Madison, you're keeping secrets from me, like you can't even trust me anymore."

"But, Gail…"

"Think about our friendship Madison, because I'm done playing games."

Gail stormed out of the locker room, leaving Madison to think about what her best friend said.

**Sorry you guys, I've haven't been writing as much as I usually do. Just had the funeral of my granny, so things have been kind of ruff. So I dedicate this chapter to my granny, who inspired me to write anything in the first place. **


	7. Magic

Magic

After the confrontation between Gail and Madison, Madison needed someone to talk to. So, the first person she would think of in a time like this was her girlfriend. Madison just fills Mickie in on just a little bit of the story over the phone and promised to tell her the rest when she got to her house. Within an hour, Madison got to mickie's house; they are cuddling on the couch, talked to her about Gail, and asked for mickie's advice.

"Well, if she is your best friend, then she will be happy that you're with me" Mickie told her.

"I guess so, but I'm not sure, I mean, what if she sees me different now, what if everyone sees me different." Madison questioned herself.

"Maybe, it's a good thing that she sees you different, if she can't accept you at your worst, than, she sure as hell doesn't deserve at your best."

"You really mean it?"

"Yes, I do"

With that, Madison got closer to Mickie on the couch and started to make out with her. Their tongues explored each other's mouths. Hands roaming all over their bodies. It was getting hot and heavy until…

"Mickie, I think I'm ready." Madison whispered into her ear.

"Really, are you sure?"

"Yes"

Mickie broke away from their make out session to lead Madison into her bedroom. Mickie closed the door behind her as Madison just sat on the bed, wanting her girlfriend so badly right now. Mickie walks over to her and started to kiss her again, while also leaning her down, taking her shirt off. She beginning to feel her up, hearing moans of ecstasy escaping from Madison's lips. Mickie looks longingly into Madison eyes before everything else happened and was so glad to have someone like her.

After their first time of making love, they were in the bed, cuddling each other. Mickie still had one thing on her mind that needed to be answered.

"Madison, are you ashamed of me?"

"What, of course not." Madison sounding surprised to Mickie would even think of something like that.

"Then, why do we have to be a secret, If you loved me, then you wouldn't hide me from everyone."

"It's not that I'm ashamed of you honey, it's that… well, maybe I'm ashamed of me. I become so weak that I can't do or say anything I want. I'm so scared that this good feeling I have now will disappear if I make one wrong move."

"Oh, baby, you don't have to feel like that. You know no matter what happens with Gail, I will support you. I love you Madison"

"I love you too, Mickie."

**Thanks so much for the kind words about my granny in the reviews. It means a lot. This is my first attempt to try and write a sex scene in here, so tell me if you like it. And maybe, who knows, I might just write a M rated version of this chapter**


	8. The Truth is

The truth is…

The day after Madison and Gail's argument, Madison goes over to Gail's house to finally come clean about her and Mickie. She rode to the house and sat in the driveway before getting out of her car.

"What I'm I doing here, she probably doesn't even want to see me. I should just go." She said to herself.

But before she could start the car, Gail's husband, Robert Irvine, walked by Madison car and taps her driver's window.

"Hey Madison, what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to talk to Gail. Is she here?"

"Yeah, she's in the backyard. We're going to have a barbeque later today, if you want to join us. I'm going out for some food. I'll be back in a little while."

Robert was a good man in my eyes. He was easy to get along with anyone he met. He's a great husband to Gail and a great father to his kids. I was so proud of Gail when she told me that Robert proposed to her. Something inside me thought that maybe, if Gail had her fairy tale moment, then so could I.

I got out of the car and walked to the backyard. There I found Gail, lounging around in her bikini, sitting on the edge of her pool.

"Hey."

"What do you want?"

"I just wanted to say that I'm sorry."

"Well, you should be. How could you do this to me? I thought we tell each other everything. I don't know if I even knew her you are anymore.

Tears welded my eyes; my voice gets a little bit scratchy, and I felt so ashamed. I didn't mean to make her feel like I was putting her out of my life. I want my life to have my girlfriend and also my best friend. I sat right beside Gail and took her hand into my mine.

"Look Gail, just because I've been keeping this secret, doesn't mean you don't know the real Madison. You're still my best friend, and nothing can change that. In fact, I wanted to tell you something for a long time…. I'm…

Before I could even finish my sentence, I felt a set of lips against mine pressing hard. I look up to see Gail's face right next to mine. She inches away from my face and pure shock on my face when she told me…

"Just say that you want me to leave Robert and I'll do it."

**Duh, duh, duh. Gail is secretly in love with Madison. How will Madison react? Will Gail leave her husband? Will Mickie find out about this and want to kick Gail's ass. Stay tuned. Also, I'm super psych that Madison will be in a championship match next Sunday. Even though, it was help from Earl Hebner. **


	9. OMG

OMG

"What?" Madison was so speechless that she couldn't even form a sentence.

"You heard me Madison, I want... no, I need you to be with me. I love you more than anything in the world. Please say you love me back." Gail pleads to her.

"But, what about Robert and the kids. You're a married woman. This isn't right."

"I don't care about any of them. Hell, the only reason I married Robert is because I thought it would finally make you realize that you and me were met to be together."

Madison couldn't believe this was happening to her. How could have she known about the feeling Gail had for her. Either she had been blinded by her feelings with Mickie or been so stupid to see what's in front of her.

"Gail, I don't know what to say. I never knew you felt this way about me, but that's part of the reason why I came over here. I'm…"

"I already know that you're in a relationship with Mickie James."

"How did you know?"

"Please, the whole locker room knew for months about you two, including me. I just wanted you to tell me the truth from your own mouth, instead of you hiding it." Gail confessed.

So not only was I a joke to my best friend, I probably was a huge joke to everyone else in the impact zone too.

"But, you tell me this Madison, tell me if you never felt anything between us, if you felt anything in the kiss."

"This is all too much. I have to go." Madison practically ran into her car and out of the driveway.

A couple of hours later, Madison was in her house, trying to process what just happened.

Why would Gail do something that reckless? Marrying someone just to get someone else's attention. It's not fair to me, her or Robert. Poor Robert, he really is a nice guy, I just feel bad that he's getting used like this.

Suddenly, her cell phone buzzed with a text message:

_Mickie: how everything go with Gail? Call me when u get a chance. _

Oh. My. God.

Mickie, how could I just forget about her? If she ever founded out what happened between Gail and I, I don't know what she'll do. Wait… I know what she'll do, kill Gail and probably never talk to me again. I can't let that happen.

But a part of Madison still had to think about what her feelings were for Gail. Of course she felt some type of connection with her, but only in a friendship level. But she had to come to terms with it: there was defiantly something unique about that kiss.

**How you guys like that. Team Mickie or Team Gail. The choice is yours. So happy that Madison got the title back. My killer queen is back on the throne. I also have notice that not too many you guys have been review as much anymore, idk what going on with that. But, please review. **


	10. Team Gail vs Team Mickie

Team Gail vs. Team Mickie

A couple of months have gone by and things aren't getting any easier on me. Mickie and I are still going strong and became public, despite the fact that now Gail is always flirting with me anytime we are around each other. This makes work increasingly difficult to do. I still haven't told Mickie about the kiss between me and Gail. At this point, I don't see any reason why. It was a one-time thing that will never happen again, so why do I still feel guilty about it?

Things have started to change in the knockouts division. People have been running in and out of our locker room faster within each day. Everyone is getting fired because there's no use for them here or quitting because they're tired of not being used. It worries the hell of out me; this means that nobody's safe, not even the people close to me.

"Meeting time ladies." Brooke Hogan started off the meeting.

"First thing first, I know you all have been worried about the shortage of knockouts we have on the roster. With Velvet sky, Angelina love, Winter quitting and other rare mention girls on the roster, the competition is getting weak. So that's why I came up with a plan…"

Brooke pitched an idea to the company that there will be matches to determine who can stay in TNA and who goes. Then, after we have the girls that won their matches, the company will try to bring some new girls from other companies to rebuild the division. Sounded like an interesting deal, at least this will show the fans that we take our jobs seriously.

"Here are the matches, Madison Rayne vs. Rosita, ODB vs. Tara, Brooke Tessmacher vs. sarita and Mickie James vs. Gail Kim."

There it was. In black and white. My whole world would change from one little match. Who would I cheer for? Mickie, the new found love of my life or Gail, my best friend turned temptress. Who would win? Who would lose? And who would I have left to choose?

After the meeting was over, Mickie went talk to gail about their match….

"Hey Gail." Mickie said cheerfully

"Hey Mickie."

"Look, I know we haven't seen eye to eye on a lot of things over the months, but I want you to know that I'm really looking forward to this match, may the best woman win." Mickie said, as she extended her hand to Gail Kim.

"Don't worry, I look forward to winning." Gail said before walking away from the country knockout.

She stopped in the middle of her walk and said. "And when I do win the match, I also might be winning the heart of a certain killer queen." She walked off on the comment.

Mickie just stood there in confusion.

"_What the hell she means by that?"_

Mickie shrugged off her comment and kept walking to the locker-room. But, that little comment triggered something in her mind.

"_What going on with her and Madison?" _


End file.
